To Live Again
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Post Avengers. Thor returns Loki to Asgard where his punishment is named. He shall be reverted back to a baby and live life again as a female until his 18th birthday. His memories are gone and it is a new chance at life. To be able to live again...with an Avenger for a parent.
1. The Beginning

**A prologue**

The return to Asgard was tense. No words were spoken between the two brothers and they landed out of the portal. Thor leads Loki quietly through the back roads of Asgard away from the people who's judgment and comments were not needed. At one point Thor chanced a glance at Loki as they approached the palace to see if Loki would show any emotion or reaction. Fear, uncertainty, disdain. Neither look crossed Loki's face, his expression schooled into one of complete aloofness. Thor turns away from Loki and leads him through the palace doors and into the throne room. Odin and Frigga are the only two there. Frigga stands beside Odin her eyes quickly looking to Loki, looking at his condition. Her eyes become suspiciously wet and she blinks once. Loki looks back to her for a moment an odd almost vulnerable expression crossing his pale face before vanishing completely. Odin looks from Thor to Loki before stepping forward motioning for Thor to remove the gag. With nimble fingers Thor takes off the gag nervousness eating at his insides at the though of which punishment would befall his wayward brother. Loki does not spare Thor a glance, silently staring at his father that cold expression in place. Thor moves to leave before Odin waves him back.

"Thor stay. I wish for you to be here to hear the punishment." Odin states. Thor looks from Loki to Odin and steps forward. "Father I must plead with you to not kill my brother, he-"

"Silence Thor," Odin orders softly and Thor falls quiet. "I am not going to kill Loki. His mother and I have thought it over. Loki has killed many people and caused wide spread panic and destruction. That can not simply be over looked. We have decided rather than kill him or have him tortured as many would prefer, we instead shall reverse his life." Odin states looking at Loki. Thor blinks confused by what his father meant. But Loki catches on quickly. "You think making me a child again will make it all better?" He sneers. Odin sighs softly. "You will be reverted back to a new born child and given to Midgardian to raise. On your 18th birthday you shall be returned to us, your memories restored and hopefully with a new sense of life and no hatred in your heart." He states gravely. Loki blinks. "Even so All father, my memories could return to me with just a glance in the mirror." He replies eyes never leaving Odin. Odin nods. "Yes, you've always been rather clever. It has also be decided that you will be turned into your female counterpart. You rarely ever used her so it would be less likely to jog that memory of yours." He states.

Thor and Frigga were silent. Thor looks towards Loki who lifts his chin defiantly. "If you think taking my memories and gender will make the difference than so be it." He mutters coldly. Odin nods and takes the scepter that rested against the throne. He pointed it at his defiant charge and meets his eyes. "I shall see you again Loki." He whispers before a light consumes the God of Mischief. When the light clears away a crying baby remains were Loki once stood. Frigga quickly goes to the babes side and scoops her up from the cold marble floor. The child's cries soften slightly. Frigga looks to Odin. "We must dress her in something." She mutters and she coos at the baby. Thor quickly removes his scarlet cape and hands it to his mother who wraps the child in it. Odin comes forward and with his wife and son studies the newborn. It it no doubt Loki. Thor thinks as he gently touches the downy black hair upon his tiny head. Her face scrunched up and her eyes peered open showing a brilliant green. Thor swallows and smiles at the infant. Odin strokes the top of her head before looking to Thor. "Thor I am putting the duty upon you to find her a home and family. I would prefer someone you can stay in contact with."

Thor looks from his father to Loki as Frigga hands her to him. He holds her gently almost awkwardly in trying to be gentle. His fingers reached for her cheek and Loki's little hand came forward grasping his finger. Thor looks to his father. "He shall have no memories or powers?" He asks. "His memories are sealed away for now, his powers hidden until the time is right." Odin replies watching his adopted daughter/son with a heavy heart. With one arms still cradling the baby he places his hand on his father's shoulder. "I shall not fail you father." He swears. Taking his deaged brother/sister, he heads towards Heimdall knowing exactly where to take his charge.


	2. You want us to what?

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully updates will be pretty consistent.**

**I don't own Marvel or Thor.  
**

Thor landed in Misgard rather ungracefully nearly falling on his face. The babe let out an indignant squeak and Thor softly attempted to hush her looking at her little face and cooing. She merely stared back unimpressed. No doubt Loki. Thor couldn't help the fond grin and he placed a kiss against the baby's cheek. He glanced up and realized he was just blocks away from Stark Tower also now known as the Avenger. Shifting the baby in his arms he marched off towards the large building past busting crowds. All around lay proof of the battle. Building lay in shambles, cars smashed lights blinking. Stark Tower was still damaged. He looked towards the baby in his arms. "You caused this, little one. I don't know why you did it." He murmured. The baby gurgled and stuck a little hand out and firmly yanked on his beard. Thor chuckled and allowed her to enjoy his facial hair as he headed to the Tower.

** XxX**

Tony Stark sat casually on the couch beside Pepper. Across from them sat Steve and Bruce. Natasha was looking out the window at the mess that had been made Clint close by sipping on the beer Tony had handed him. "What a mess." Natasha muttered. Clint glanced at the sight. "They're cleaning it up well enough." He replied. He took a swig of the beer. Tony held his bottle in the air in a mock toast. "To Loki, little bastard kept us on our toes." He boasted. Natasha snorted and looked back to the wreckage as Tony downed his beer. Pepper shifted, her head rest again Tony's shoulder. They sat idly chatting for a few moments when Jarvis's soft suave voice spoke. "Mr. Stark." He called. "Uh, yeah Jarvis?" Tony called back. "Mr. Thor is currently at your door." "Thor? Back already? Send him in." Tony called grinning. "Well that was quick." Clint pointed out. "He must have brought Loki back quickly, wam, bam thank you ma'am, and gone." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled. "Always the eloquent one." The doors opened and Thor stepped through a grin appearing on his face when he saw his friends. "Hey buddy. How's it going?" Tony asked. "I am fine thank you." Thor replied. "Can I get you a drink?" Pepper asked standing up. "That is very kind of you Lady Pepper, but I am hear to ask for your help. " "Help? What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned. Thor looked to Steve. "My brother-" "Wait, wait, did he escape?" Tony asked incredulously. "No, no he did not." Thor replied.

It was then Clint noticed that the red bundle Thor was holding moved. "Uh Thor, what's that?" He asked pointing towards the bundle. "Rather than condemn my brother to death or torture, my father has decided to turn Loki into an infant. All his memories are gone and she shall stay in Misgard until his 18th year." Thor said as he uncovered Loki's face so everyone could see. Pepper was quick to coo earning looks from everyone. She smiled sheepishly and looked towards the baby and touched it's soft hair. "Don't give me those looks. A baby's a baby as far as I see it." Everyone crowded closer to get a good look. "You're not so threatening now, are you?" Tony mocked grinning at the baby who stared back with great green eyes. "He's tiny." Bruce commented softly looking at Loki in wonder. "Loki is now a she." Thor explained. "Why?" Steve asked as he glanced at Loki. "Father does not want to risk Loki gaining his memories back. One way to make sure that doesn't happen is take away his natural male form." Thor explained. Bruce looked closely at the baby. "She looks like a newborn. So she has to stay here on Earth for 18 years?" "Yes, and I would be much obliged if one of you took her in." Thor replied looking at the group who instantly backed up. "Oh, no Thor, not happening." Clint stated firmly. Thor snorted. "I've already decided which of you should take care of her.

"Lady Natasha, you're a woman therefor I figured maternal," Thor began and Natasha opened her mouth to protest but Thor continued speaking. "But your life is too full of battling enemies and have sexual frustration with Clint, so you two can not possibly care for her." Clint and Natasha gawked. Thor looked to Bruce. "You are a great frind and ally, but there could be dangers if you keep Loki and you could end up hurting her unintentionally." Bruce nodded in understanding. Then Thor looked towards Steve. "I greatly considered you simply because you are loyal and would be likely to help. I would like all of you to be her honorary Aunt and Uncles. But I've decided on Tony and Lady Pepper to-" "Woah woah wait! I am not taking that...that kid." Tony sputtered while Pepper blinked. Thor looked to Tony. "Please man of Iron. You and Pepper could act as parents to her. I know she will be well protected with you, and Lady Pepper already seems quite smitten with Loki." He pleaded. Tony glanced wildly to Pepper to see her looking at the infant with a small smile. "Pepper..." He began voice strained. Pepper looked towards him face sheepish. "Oh Tony we've talked about possibly having a kid." "Yeah in like ten years, and not a Demi -God." He replied exasperated. Pepper walked towards Thor and held out her arms. "May I?" She indicated to Loki. "Of course." Thor replied, gently handing her the bundle. Loki barely stirred and she fixed her gaze on Pepper. Pepper smiled down at her and turned to show her to Tony who flinched back. "Ah, no. No way are you going to convince me to take her." He replied waving his arms.

Pepper walked right over to him and showed him Loki's little face. "Isn't she adorable. Look at those eyes." Pepper cooed. Tony looked at Loki with disinterest. "Yeah adorable." He mumbled. Pepper huffed. "Thor needs our help." She told him firmly. Tony snorted. "Ah yeah, well as much as I love the bog guy, I'm not exactly interested in the little bundle of terror." He replied pointedly. Thor's face fell his mouth pulled into a look of despair. "I cannot simply give her to anyone." "Well why me?" Tony asked. "Because Man of Iron, you have weapons that can protect her, Lady Pepper to help and my trust." Thor replied. Pepper shifted the baby. Steve and Bruce shared glances smirks appearing on their faces. "I'm sure Fury could-" "NO! My brother/sister shall not be in the hands of the Man of Fury." Thor bellowed looking mortified. Loki at all the noise began to fuss. Thor looked towards her abashed.

"Please say you will take care of her." He said looking back at Tony, who's face was pulled into a scowl. He looked to Pepper who held Loki looking towards Tony. Tony sighed. "Are you in?" He asked. Pepper nodded. "Of course." "...Fine, but we're renaming her." Tony muttered. A smile spread across Pepper's pretty face. Tony felt himself enveloped in large arms and lifted by Thor into a hug. "Thank you my friend. Your loyalty is true!" He bellowed happily. "Uhhh, yeah, yeah, sure." Tony replied wheezing for breath. Thor released him. He walked towards Loki and took her from Pepper. He stared down at his tiny sister/brother. "This shall be the last time I see you for 18 years brother. I shall miss you. Be safe." He whispered to the baby. Gently he kissed her for head and handed her back to Pepper, who's eyes were suspiciously wet. "We'll take good care of her Thor. We all will. I promise." She swore voice soft. Thor nodded. "I have faith in you. I shall return from time to time, but I'm afraid she must not see me. Goodbye my friend. And thank you." He said nodding to each of them. With one last longing look at Loki he turned and walked out of the base, and out of Loki's life.

The door softly shut behind him. Pepper blinked back her tears and looked down at the baby in her arms. "What should we name her?" She asked, looking towards Tony who had slumped back in his seat. He glanced up. He looked towards the baby and then at his team who looked towards him in silence. After a moment her sighed.

"I've always been partial to Lola." He offered.

Pepper nodded in agreement. "Lola Marie Stark." She spoke to the baby. Tony nodded. "Sounds about right." He turned to his team. "Well guys, I guess I'm a dad. Let's go drinking." He declared. Nods of agreement met him and the team stood up. "You coming Pepper?" Tony asked as they walked towards the door. "No you go on I'm going to start a room up for Lok-Lola." Pepper replied. Tony nodded and offered her a smile as they walked out the door. Pepper carried Lola towards the hall and entered one of the empty rooms in Stark tower. She looked around and hummed. "Well I'm guessing you'll still be partial to green and gold. Maybe I can't paint your walls a nice light green." Pepper murmured rocking the baby in her arms. Loki hummed. Pepper looked down at the baby. "Aww, hun you're probably hungry. Let's go to the store and pick you up some formula." She cooed. And with that she walked out the door prepared to start her 18 years with her and Tony's adopted daughter.


	3. First day

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I received such lovely messages, I just had to update.  
_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything._

**The First Diaper.**

Tony had only just returned from drinking with they guys when it happened. He and Pepper had greeted each other when the kid began fussing from her nap. Pepper pulled away and the two of them headed to the baby's room. The baby lay in the little bed Pepper had made. Her face was scrunched up unhappily her little fists clenched. Pepper lent down in concern only to draw back. "Gah..." She began. Tony blinked. "What?" He asked stepping closer only for a god awful stench to fill his nostrils. He sprung back mortified. "Oh Jesus! She's already trying to kill us." He stated covering his nose. Pepper shot Tony an exasperated look before sweeping the baby into her arms.

"She needs a diaper change. I bought a pack this morning. Go grab one for me I have some wipes in here." She told him. Tony happy to have an excuse to leave the room did as he was asked. He found the diapers on the counter and took his time grabbing one and heading back to the baby's room. Pepper had already cleaned up the mess and was waiting for the diaper lips pursed. She took the diaper from Tony and put it on the baby. "Next time it's your turn." She concluded as she scooped up Lola/Loki and handed her to Tony. Tony reluctantly took the baby and eyed her. "Sure I am." He replied slowly. Pepper watched Tony for a moment before looking at the baby. "Try not to drop her." She said before walking towards the door. "Hey wait, where are you going?" He asked. Pepper turned. "I have to pick up baby supplies." She replied. "You're leaving me alone!" Tony sputtered. "Don't worry. Lola will watch you." Pepper quipped before walking out of the room leaving Tony and Lola/Loki alone. Tony cleared his throat. The baby didn't react content on keeping her face pressed against Tony's chest drool dribbling from her lip onto his shirt. When Tony noticed this he quickly removed the baby from his chest. The quick movement earned a displeased wail from Lola/Loki and she began to cry. "Woah, woah. Hey kid cool it."

He stated in exasperation. But Lola/Loki was having none of it and continued to cry. Tony glanced around looking for something to distract her, but the baby room was rather barren. He walked out of the room, Lola/Loki tucked under his arm. He walked into the living room and past the kitchen having found nothing for her. Lola/Loki wailed louder and Tony quickened his stride until he reached his lab. He sat the baby down in his chair. Unable to support herself she fell onto her side unhappy. Tony stepped back and quickly suited up in his Iron Man uniform. Lola/Loki's cries stopped at once. Tony looked back to notice her staring at him in silent wonder, something to focused for a regular newborn.

He approached the baby and knelt down happy that it hadn't set her off to more tears. Lola/Loki's fist was stuffed in her mouth and she stared at Iron Man in silence, wet eyes unblinking. Tony chuckled. "How about it kid?" He asked. Lola/Loki let out a low squeal and instantly shot out her saliva coated hands to him. Sighing Tony scooped her up. "No drooling on the suit." He ordered. Lola/Loki babbled in return.

**The First Bath.**

Tony and Pepper put up a valiant effort to undress Lola/Loki and place her in the lukewarm bathtub. But Lola/Loki squrimed and fussed unhappily. Tony huffed. "She's acting like we're torturing her! Are girls always this dramatic?" He asked flicking water from his hair. Pepper shot him and annoyed look the front of her shirt drenched in water from Lola/Loki's struggle. Tony found himself staring at the wet spot until Pepper cleared her throat loudly. Tony blinked at her and turned his attention back to the baby. Lola/Loki had calmed down a bit and was allowing Pepper to use the baby shampoo on her. She lay quietly on one of those floaty devices. "She's strong for a newborn." Pepper murmured as she washed the soap away. "She's still a Demi God." Tony pointed out.

Pepper scooped Lola/Loki from the tub and handed her to Tony who held out a towel. He wrapped it awkwardly around her and held her in one arm as Pepper let out the drain in the tub. Pepper glanced at the two and smiled. She stood back up and opened her arms from the baby. "Let's go get her dress for bed." She suggested. Tony handed Lola/Loki to Pepper and followed the woman out of the bathroom. The baby's room now had a crib. That was all for now. On Saturday, he and Pepper would leave Lola/Loki with Steve and go get more things. And of Steve was not expecting to babysit her than that was too damn bad. Pepper grabbed a pair of pajamas she had bought and lay Lola down to dress her. It was a small pale green nighty with a smiling crescent moon on the front. Lola/Loki allowed Pepper to dress her, back to stuffing her fist down her throat. Pepper made quick work of putting Lola/Loki's arms in the right place and buttoning it up.

Tony watched from the door as Pepper interacted with the baby. She was great with kids and Lola/Loki seemed to like her enough. Pepper stood back up with the baby in her arms. She carried her out of the room for a quick bottle before bed. Sitting on the couch with Lola/Loki tucked against her she placed the bottle against her lip. Lola/Loki easily took the bottle and drank in silence her large eyes sparkling in the dim light as she fed. Pepper smiled at the baby and cooed as a bit of the formula spilled on her chin. Once Lola/Loki was finished, Pepper took a wet wipe and washed the formula off her chin. "You're so pretty Lola, all the boys are gonna wanna date you." Pepper cooed. Tony's eyes narrowed. "No she's not dating. Ever." He replied loudly startling Pepper and Lola/Loki who let out a low sigh as though ready to argue with Tony. Pepper laughed. "Oh you'll have to be careful Tony. She'll be breaking hearts and leaving names."

**First Night.**

Pepper had lay Lola/Loki down half and hour ago, but they still stood by the door watching her as she slept. Thor's cape was kept close by the crib, long and red and lovely. "I think we can do this." Pepper whispered to Tony who after a moment nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so do I...she's still never dating though." He pointed out earning a snort from Pepper.

_**Each chapter will probably go by year. Like first birthday, Five years and when she starts school. High school, when she gets in trouble for slapping some bitch in theatre. And that one time in abd camp. I'm so glad people are enjoying this so far. Love you!**_


	4. Year 1

_Sorry this took such a long time, I hope it was worth the wait._

_I own nothing.._

**First Birthday.**

Lola had been with Tony and Pepper for nearly a year now. And in that time they had set up a room for her. The walls were painted a pale green with yellow trim. Her cradle had been replaced with something of Tony's making that would alert them if someone that wasn't Pepper or him, got to close to the sleeping baby. The first time it had gone off it had trapped Nick Fury who had been skulking around to look at the baby and see if the rumors were true. He had not been pleased when the crib had suddenly attacked him and locked him into a Tony made trap with the baby outside his reach and laughing as Fury swore. Tony ran into the room half asleep but in his Iron Man suit to see Fury. He stood watching for a moment before breaking into laughter along with his adopted Demi God daughter/son. Tony approached Lola and scooped her up. "Stark! Get me out of this damn thing!" Fury raged. Tony watched Fury for a moment before turning to Lola. "How about it Lolo, should we let him out?" He asked. Lola babbled out in response but Tony took that as a know and he grinned. "Let's go bug Bruce." He suggested earning another babble which he decided was to agree. With child in arm he turned and left the Furious Fury alone.

Currently Lola was being babysat by Steve while Pepper and Tony did some last minute birthday shopping. Lola was just beginning to walk on unsteady feet toddling from one place to another before falling on her butt and huffing in annoyance. Steve helped her back up and she began again. She had yet to really speak yet, Pepper and Tony had been trying to get her to say mama, daddy or Iron Man but Lola was not interested. Steve even through his name for consideration only to have her have a spitting noise in response. While he watched her unsteadily walk he smelt something burning and stood up. The water he had been boiling for pasta had burnt away leaving the pasta scorched. He rushed to the pot and pulled it from the burner turning it off and looking at the ruined food. "God Dammit." He muttered setting the pot down on the counter.

"Dammit..." Came a tiny voice from behind him. Steve turned to see Lola sitting on the floor watching Steve with rounded green eyes. "What did you say?" Steve asked nervously. "Dammit." Lola confirmed. Steve knelt down quickly. "No, no Lola, that's a bad word don't say that." Steve urged her. Lola blinked at him but did no repeat the word setting Steve at ease. When Pepper and Tony returned for her, she was fast asleep and remained so as the left Steve's house to return her home. The week passed without much incident except for a call for The Avengers to rush off somewhere for the first time in nearly a year. It was great to meet up with everyone especially Thor who had remained in Asgard. After defeating their enemy which in all their options was nothing compared to Loki, they all went out for Dinner at a local Taco Bell. Tony invited his team to attend Lola's birthday, his focus more towards Thor who had yet to mention her. Thor looked unsure.

"I don't know if I can do so." He relented softly. Tony scoffed. "Of course you can. She's just a baby, she won't bite." He urged. Thor glanced at Tony in silence before smiling and nodding. "Very well I shall visit my brother/sister." He replied earning a grin from Tony. They all finished their Taco's and agreed to meet and Tony's house in two days for the party.

Pepper dressed Lola in a pale blue dress with matching socks. The baby allowed her mother to dress her babbling at her mother who smiled as she listened. "Very nice Lola, can you say mama?" She asked as she finished dressing the baby and sat her down. Lola stared at her mother and said nothing. Pepper sighed and scooped her daughter up. "You'll have to talk eventually." She pointed out. Lola laughed. Pepper carried Lola out of her room and into the brightly lit living room. Natasha and Clint were already there and Natasha was quick to stand up and hold her hands out towards the baby who squealed. It was a surprise to Tony and Pepper how Natasha had warmed towards the baby. One time while she and Clint were over Pepper had held the baby on her lap when something in Tony's lab exploded, she and Clint had been to their feet in an instant. Pepper handed the baby to Clint and took off towards the lab, Clint in turn handed Lola to Natasha and followed Pepper leaving an awkward Natasha and cooing baby alone. When they returned they were pleasantly surprised to see Natasha cooing back at the baby in turn. And of course while visiting Natasha had declared that when Lola was old enough to learn to defend herself, Natasha would teach her how to do so.

The idea of Lola taking down people with her thighs stumped Pepper, she imagined getting a phone call from what ever school Lola went to and the Principal telling her that Lola had broken a boys neck for looking at her funny. Pepper shared this thought with Tony but he didn't seem too worried about her being able to hold her own in a fight. Pepper handed Lola to Natasha smiled back at the baby. Clint and Pepper shared glances and smiled. Pepper walked into the kitchen and poured her and her guests some apple juice, not the usual drink of choice but it was a safe idea with a baby around. They sat around and sipped at their juice while Lola crawled around on the floor happily gurgling to herself.

They watched as she got to her feet attempted to walk and fell back down. The door opened and Bruce and Steve peeked in. "Come in guys, Tony'll be back soon." Pepper told them. They walked into the room and sat down with the others. Pepper handed them each a glass of apple juice. When Tony finally showed up and hour later and with him was Thor and some of Thor's friends from Asgard. Instantly Tony looked towards the baby grinning and holding his arms out to her. Lola got to her feet unsteadily and toddled quickly over to where Thor stood rooted eyes on his sister. Lola approached the Demi God and everyone watched in baited silence as she stood in front of him and offered him an uneaten animal cracker. Thor was intrigued.

He fell to his knees eyes focused on his sister as she showed him the animal cracker. He took it from her as though it was a great, dear gift. Looking at the cracker and then at her in wonder. Loki watched him and motioned towards the cracker. Quickly Thor put it in his mouth earning a toothless smile from Lola. He smiled back then looked towards Tony.

"Man of Iron, I have a gift I would like to give her." He declared. Tony shrugged. "Go for it." He replied. Thor smiled and stood up turning towards Sif who held out a piece of silvery material. Thor took it from the woman and returned to Lola and knelt down before her while she looked at the lump in Thor's arms with curious green eyes. With a proud smile Thor presented it to her. It turned out to be a cloak made by Elves from another land. The material was soft yet durable and shined in the light. "It will keep her warm in the winter and it shall never tear." Sif pointed out. Although, it proved of course to be to big for her, Thor was not worried. She smiled as Thor wrapped it around her.

"Someday it shall fit you perfectly. Does she still have my cape?" He asked looking to Pepper who nodded smiling. "She uses it as a blanket." She replied. Thor nodded pleased that it was being put to good use. He scooped her up and carried her around Tony's house looking out the window ans pointing at the sky wanting to tell her about their home wanting to have his brother back or even have this child-his sister know who he was. He was soon called back so they could eat some of the mortal food called chocolate cake. Thor and his friends tried the cake cautiously but instantly delved into it.

Lola, so unlike Loki made quite a mess as she tried to offer a fist full of her cake to Clint, who refused as gently as he could. Lola of course could not take no for an answer and in next to no time, the whole side of Clint's head became smeared in the cake as Lola caked it along him face smiling with an open mouth. Clint remained in good humor and even Natasha flashed a grin at the sight.

Later that evening as Lola toddled around holding onto Thor's finger for support Pepper carried out glasses of Ginger Ale for everyone. Sif and Fandrall were quick to try anything given to them. Fandrall finished the Ginger Ale in one gulp then grinned. "I enjoyed this bubbly beverage...ANOTHER!" He declared and before Thor could stop him he violently threw the glass to the ground spraying glass everywhere as Thor quickly scooped Lola out of harms way. The room became silent as they stared at the broken glass.

"God dammit..." Came a soft voice and all eyes went to Lola who was staring at the glass. Thor's mouth opened and shut. Pepper blinked. "...Did she just..." "Uh yeah she did." Tony finished. Pepper bit her lip. "That's her first word...my daughter's first word is..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence and only stared in wonder. "How'd she learn it?" Bruce asked confused. Everyone looked towards Tony who backed up. "Not me guys, I'm a gentleman around my kid. Natasha snorted. "Then who..." Steve suddenly, bashfully stepped forward. Pepper blinked. "Steve?" She began surprised, Tony meanwhile grinned at the other man. "Didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled. Steve shifted. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd repeat me." He muttered.

Tony began to laugh while Pepper shot him an exasperated glare. "It's not funny Tony, now she'll be repeating everything she sees and hears." Tony wrapped and arm around Pepper. "C'mon Pepper, don't give me that look, it's fine." He assured her. Pepper looked towards Lola who's attention was now on squishing Thor's face with little hands giggling at the faces he made. She smiled despite herself. "Okay, fine, but watch what you say around her." She replied. Steve helped her clean up the mess of glass as night fell. Thor and his friends assembled to leave and return to Asgard. Thor handed Lola to Tony. "You've taken good care of her. I thank you."

"No problem, she's actually okay when she's not a full grown man throwing me out a window." He chuckled. Thor smiled at Tony and looked towards Lola. "I shall visit, but it will be dangerous if she sees me as she grows older." He ran his hand through his hair and offered Tony a smile. "Thank you for doing this." Tony nodded seriously. "Of course." Thor smiled at Lola who smiled back and blew a raspberry. He ruffled Lola's hair once more before him and his friends left.

Pepper stood leaning against the counter talking to Natasha and Bruce. She sipped at her Ginger Ale and caught Tony's eye and smiled at him. As everyone else said their goodbyes and left Pepper carried Lola to her room humming as she did so. She hung the silver cloak in the closet and lay Lola down placing the badly knit blanket made with love by Bruce over her. She kissed Lola softly on the forehead. "Night sweetie." She hummed. Lola blew a raspberry in response. Smiling Pepper headed to the door. "'Ight mama." Lola's tiny voice managed. Pepper turned to her daughter and a teary smiled lit her face. "Goodnight Lola."

Pepper closed the door gently and walked back to the living room. Tony was sprawled on the couch. When he caught sight of her he opened his arms and she lay next to him. "Was a pretty good day." Tony pointed out. Pepper nodded. "No explosions only one cuss word. I can't believe it was Steve." She laughed. Tony nodded. "I wonder if he talks that way in bed." He replied. Pepper blinked. "Tony..." "Hey, it's just a thought, and he's attractive..." Pepper whacked Tony's arm laughing. "I'm sure he'd be flattered." "He better be." Tony huffed. Pepper grinned. "I'm sure." Tony kissed her on the side of the face. "Well let's head to bed." He offered. Pepper snorted. 'I'm flattered." "Damn right you are." Tony replied pompously. Standing Pepper hauled Tony to his feet and proudly led him to bed.


	5. Year 2

First Wake Up Call And Family Day Out

Pepper woke up and groggily glanced over to see Lola standing at the side of the bed watching her. When she realized that Pepper was awake Lola held out her arms to be picked up. Pepper glanced at the clock and groaned. 2:56 in the morning. She glanced over to see Tony still asleep. "Mama." Lola called, voice holding a slight edge to it as she waited for Pepper to pick her up. Pepper sighed. "Lola sweetie, it's nearly three in the morning, you should be sleeping...I should be sleeping. What it is?" Pepper asked yawning. " Mmm hungry." Lola replied. Pepper groaned. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and scooped Lola into her arms carrying the baby out of the bedroom and into the hall. She flicked on a light and clenched her eyes shut against the brightness. She set Lola down and watched as the girl toddled towards the kitchen. She followed her daughter and turned on the kitchen lights looking around.

"Would you like some grapes?"

She asked. Lola nodded. Pepper walked to the fridge and opened it.

She pulled out the bag of purple grapes and put a handful in a small bowl. She handed the bowl to Lola who beamed at her mother happily as she took one and shoved it in her mouth. Pepper took one and placed it half way in her mouth, half of it sticking out then she breathed it in sharply and inhaled the grape with a loud pop. Lola burst into giggles and grabbed on to attempt to copy her mother. She placed the grape in her mouth but instead of sucking it in she merely bit into it, causing half of it to shoot out of her mouth. She laughed again and Pepper's smile widened. Once Lola was finished devouring her grapes Pepper carried her back to bed. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead brushing her black hair aside.

"Night hun, I'll see you in the morn... I'll see you hopefully after 8:30." Pepper murmured. "'Ight mama." Lola replied snuggling into her blankets. Pepper snuck out of Lola's room and silently made her way back into hers and Tony's. Tony surprisingly was already up and had suited into Iron Man.

Pepper blinked and looked at Tony.

"There's been an attack near Connecticut, the guys and I are gonna go check it out." Tony explained. Pepper nodded and sat down on the bed watching as Tony walked around the room. He walked towards the door and glanced at her. "I'll see you later today." He stated casually and Pepper nodded, she had no fear of losing Tony, very few times had she feared that he would be badly hurt or might not even return. He walked out of the room and Pepper settled in bed, turning the volume up on her phone just in case. It was 9:02 When her phone rang. She sat up and grabbed her phone answering it fear striking her.

"...Hello?" She managed.

"Pepper?"

"Oh...Tony is everything alright?" Pepper asked brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah everything's fine. I was thinking you should bring Lola and your sweet self to Amora's Cafe for lunch later today." Tony replied.

"Lunch? Jesus Tony, I was worried that you were hurt."

"I'm fine Pepper. I was just thinking that we should go out as a family or something." Tony stated laughing slightly. Pepper sighed and nodded. "Okay sure, we'll meet you at 12:30 maybe?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me."He replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Pepper got up and padded to Lola's room. Lola was in her little girl bed fast asleep curled in the scarlet cape Thor had brought her in. She smiled at her daughter. She padded across the room and knelt down beside the little girl gently stroking her long fingers through the baby's downy curls. Lola's eyes opened and she fixed her mother with a sleepy stare. "Mama..." She yawned. Pepper smiled. Good morning sweetie, we're going to have lunch with daddy today." She said. Lola held out her hands to be picked up and Pepper scooped her into her arms and kissed the side of her head. "Papa." Lola murmured. Pepper smiled. "Let's get you dressed." She suggested. Lola yawned again.

Tony sat at the cafe a glass of Pepsi sitting in front of him. The cafe wasn't to busy with a warm buzz of voices and the clanks of dishes being heard. He spotted an older couple with a little boy come through the door. The little boy racing towards a table while the woman called out his name to slow him down. "Peter! Slow down." She chastised. While her husband chuckled. Tony drank from his glass and the door opened again. Pepper walked through the door pushing Lola's stroller. Instantly there was cooing as people got a good look at her. Lola was having none of that and unclipped her belt and slid out of her stroller. Her eyes scanned around the restaurant until she spotted Tony. A pleased smile spread across her face and she made her way to him arms held out calling out "Papa." Tony of course got from his seat and scooped her into his arms kissing her cheek.

"Hey Lolo." He greeted. Pepper followed soon behind smiling. She and Tony kissed and sat down, a waitress coming with a booster seat for Lola. They ordered their food. Lola received the kid's choice pasta which Pepper cut into small bit size pieces for her. Lola devoured her food and offered some to Tony who grinned at her but shook his head.

"Sorry kid, that's all yours." Lola huffed in response.

Tony smiled at his daughter and continued eating his hand entwined with Pepper's. Tony looked at Pepper who's mouth was full of her stuffed mushrooms. "Hey Pepper?" "Hmmm?" "I got something I think I should ask." Pepper glanced at Tony mouth still full waiting for him to go on. And suddenly Tony was on one knee a ring in hand a grin on his face. "I think you should marry me, so say yes." He said. Pepper choked on her food eyes huge. She swallowed the mushroom and looked at Tony in shock. "Tony...are you serious?" "I'm never serious, but I'm persistent so say yes before I ask you again.

"Well..yes! Yes, of course I will." Pepper stammered. A cheer rang through the cafe as the nosy staff and people listened in. Tony grinned and kissed her. Pepper smiled, face flushed and kissed him back.

* * *

The wedding date was set for July 31 of next year. Already it was decided that Lola was the only choice for flower girl. Pepper sat at the desk legs crossed staring at the screens looking at dresses. All were beautiful and all at her fingertips. She just had to choose. Already she had decided the color scheme would be purple. The brides maids dresses, Lola's dress even the men tuxes. Pepper got off the computer and headed to the living room. Tony and Lola lounged on the couch watching some kid show. Both seemed absorbed by it and did not notice her entrance. She smiled at them and sat down beside Tony and began to watch the show with them.

Lola fell asleep soon after; her little face pressed. against Tony's chest her mouth wide open, drool dribbling from her mouth to Tony's shirt. Tony scooped her up and walked past Pepper who had also fallen asleep curled on the couch. He carried Lola to her room and lay her down in the crib. Lola slept on not even bothered by the movement. He watched her sleep for awhile, still mystified that not long ago this child had been an enemy and was now his daughter. He glanced around ensuring he was alone with Lola before placing a kiss against her temple.

This year, Lola's birthday was a quieter affair. The Avengers of course were there as was Rhodey who seemed to still be in shock that Tony was now a father and was engaged to Pepper. They were all enjoying the day at the park. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis had been invited in the place of Thor who was acting as king as Odin lay in his Odinsleep. Thor had sent down some trinkets with Jane to give Lola. Darcy had been instantly taken with the toddler and played with her on the slide. The Avengers minus Thor sat at a picnic table with Jane and Rhodey watching the pair giggle.

"She's an adult sized toddler." Clint stated as Darcy and Lola went down the slide. Jane nodded sipping at her cola.

"She's enjoying herself." She replied. Darcy scooped Lola up and carried her over to the table. "Guys, can I keep her? She's to good to give up." Darcy pleaded as Lola began fiddling with her hair. Tony shook his head. "Sorry, I don't think Pepper would appreciate me selling her daughter." Pepper kicked Tony under the table. Tony smirked.

Lola received many toys for her birthday even including a stuffed pink hippo from Fury. Clint and Natasha as usual pooled their money together and bought her a Loki bobble head doll. The dolls were made in replica of each of the Avengers, and along the line a Loki doll had been produced which baffled the team. Lola had instantly taken a liking to the toy. The gifts Thor sent were sweet and thoughtful. Beautiful little outfits weaved by Frigga and a pair of downy boots which were a bit big for Lola's feet.

From Pepper, Lola received more toys and from Tony an over sized stuffed reindeer. Only he got the point of it, but it was sweet to see his daughter fawn over the toy.

* * *

In Asgard, Thor stood next to Heidmall who watched over his sister, as per order of Odin. Around them the cosmos buzzed with light and life, colors swirled and momentarily Thor was blindsided by the sheer beauty of the stars around him. "How is she?" Thor asked. "She is fine as always." Heidmall replied watching as Lola raced around the park with Darcy on her heels. Thor nodded.

"But I must ask. Why did father make Loki a female?" "He already gave you an answer." Heidmall replied.

"Yes, but that answer doesn't seem to fit, I know there are other reasons. I just don't know what they are." Thor replied. Heidmall looked at Thor, his face devoid of emotion. "That is something you should discuss with the All Father, once he awakens." Heidmall stated firmly. Thor nodded.

"I shall."

**Sorry this is late, and rather short. I'll try to get at least one more chapter in. I will be gone for the next few months because I'll be in Basic Training in Texas. I'm leaving in October and I might get my hands on a laptop by December. I most likely won't update again until mid February. I hope you can all understand and won't give up on me or this story.**


	6. Year 3 Part 1

Tony Stark stood beside Bruce now as the Hulk both watching warily as Dr. Doom approached with his army. Doom locked eyes with Tony and Tony swore he could see the leer through the villain's mask.

"Bow down and obey Dr. Doom, there is no chance of you defeating me!" The man declared loudly a fist raised and clenched. The Hulk growled and Tony shook his head. "We've taken on worse, and we've won." He retorted. Doom chuckled. "Ahh yes, Loki the trickster, Dr. Doom has high hopes that him and and I will form an alliance. Dr. Doom has spoken to him about it." Doom lied through his teeth earning a smirk from Tony. "I'm sure you have." He replied. Lola of course had no way of speaking of dastardly plans with this meglomaniac. Suddenly an arrow was shot from the west and struck Dr. Doom in the chest. The arrow stuck through the armor but had not managed to penetrate through skin. Dr. Doom laughed, thrpwing his head back.

"You believe you can defeat me with little arrows!? You do no-" The arrow exploded, cutting off Doom's words and throwing him back. Tony glanced up to where Clint was and grinned. Steve approached Dr. Doom who was now unconcious. As Shield swarmed Tony glanced at his teamates. "So dinner anyone?" He asked.

It had taken nearly four months for Odin to come out of the Odinsleep. He had regained much energy now that he was awake and seemed rejuvinated to the point where the Odin sleep no longer seemed to plauge his mind as much as it once did. Currently, Odin was strolling through the palace deep in thought when he heard his son approach. Turning Odin nodded in aknowgement of Thor who came to walk beside him.

"What troubles you Thor, you've seemed rather off lately." Odin pointed out as they fell into step with one another. "Father it is about Loki." Thor stated looking at his father for a moment before glancing at the floor.

"Loki? What of him?" Odin asked stopping midstride. Thor stopped walking and looked at his father with confusion on his handsome face. "Why did you make him a female? I have thought of your earlier reasonings, but your abilities are strong enough that even if Loki was suddenly able to recognize himself he'd be unable to." Odin nodded at his son's words.

"Loki was and still is being sought out by the Chituri. The Chituiri and their leader will be searching for a young man, not a you mortal female child. At the time I did not know how close the Chituri were to capturing Loki, but I threw them off the scent when I changed your brother." Odin replied. Thor blinked and stared at his father, surprised by his statement.

"It was to protect him?"

"Yes, protecting him was my biggest concern." Odin replied.

He began walking again towards the throne room; Thor following close behind, marveling at how his father managed to be one step ahead at everything. The throne room was bustling with noise and Thor sent his father a bow before walking off to join Fandral and Hogun. Odin nodded at his subjects who bowed in respect of him. Frigga stood from her seat a small smile gracing her lips. Odin took her hand and they sat down. All was well. As Odin watched his subjects converse a cold thought entered his head. What would happen if the Chituri found Loki?

Sorry it's so short, but my days of writing are up for a few months and I wanted to give at least one last chapter. I'll be back around December. Love you all!


	7. Year 3 Part 2

Lola was happy. As happy as any toddler on her third birthday and CHUCK E CHEESES. With auntie Darcy and Uncle Clint following her through the ball pit. She happily threw the plastic balls at Clint smacking him in the face several times. Clint was just as enthusiastic as he launched them back smacking them lightly off Lola's shoulder. Darcy quickly throwing balls at whoever was closest. Lola shrieked as Clint scooped her up and charged after Darcy, knocking her over. Tony and Pepper sat at the table munching pizza watching to tragedy that was Clint and Darcy as their little daughter pelted them mercilessly with balls. Lola had already opened her gifts. She received lovely gifts the best as usual from Thor who brought her a little tiara and some rare object from some goddamned planet that Tony couldn't pronounce. Honestly he was making it a competition and Tony wasn't about to let some God out spoil his little turd.

Pepper wiped her mouth and licked her lips before taking a sip of her soda, smiling to herself. Lola pulled herself out of the ball pit a green ball clutched in her chubby fist as she approached her parents. Behind her still in the ball pit Darcy and Clint realizing that Lola was suddenly gone began looking around frantically. Lola walked over to Tony and presented him the ball proudly. Tony stared at her. Pepper watched Tony with narrowed eyes silently daring him to refuse the ball being handed to him, but to her surprise Tony plucked it right out of her hand. He examined it closely and grinned at the little girl.

"That's pretty cool Lolo, nice color, you like green?" He asked. Lola beamed and nodded. Tony grinned and glanced at Bruce who came around the corner from using the bathroom. "So does Uncle Bruce, hopefully these will be the only kind of balls you will ever like." He said handing Lola the ball back. Pepper glared at Tony scandalized. Tony shrugged. Lola soon lost interest in her father's mumbling and walked off back to the ball pit. Pepper whacked Tony's arm.

"Hey!" Tony whined

"Idiot." Pepper muttered.

Clint scooped Lola up as she charged towards him and swung her up over his shoulder. Lola let out a happy shriek and tossed her ball aside carelessly. Pepper drummed her fingers on the table watching her daughter. A shadow fell over her and she quickly looked up to see a giant teddy bear. Pepper frowned at the large plush animal and heard a voice come from behind it.

"Do you think Lola will like it?" Steve asked a grin on his face. Pepper smiled and Tony snorted. "Yeah, probably. How the hell did you get it through the door?" Tony asked earning a sigh from Steve who shifted the toy in his arms.

"It's not that big..."

"Yeah right it's as big as my-" Tony was interrupted by a happy squeal as Lola caught sight of the bear. "Steve!" Lola yelled pushing away from Clint having lost all interest in him and Clint was not offended at all no sir, and raced to where Steve stood. Steve knelt down and presented her the bear. "Do you like it?" He asked. Lola nodded happily and pounced on the plush toy. She snuggled her face into the soft fur before throwing her arms around Steve thanking him.

"Way to show us all up Spangles." Tony chided with a grin. Steve smiled modestly.

* * *

Tony carried a sleepy Lola to her room. Her crib had been replaced with a little bed with a princess canopy atop. He lay his daughter down and in a rare show of affection brushed her downy dark curls from her forehead. He smiled down at her while she looked up at him a happy yet sleepy smile on her little face. He sat down on the edge of her bed and shifted the giant teddy bear and the stuffed Reindeer so they encased her safely on both sides. Lola hugged the Reindeer close silently assuring Tony that his Reindeer still reigned supreme in her eyes. Tony lifted the blankets and tucked her in snugly.

"Goodnight sweetie." He whispered.

"Night daddy." Lola yawned a sleepy smile on her face. Tony stood. "Your mom's gonna be in soon to say goodnight." "Kay daddy." Lola replied snuggling into her blankets. Tony went to the door and glanced at his little daughter who had already fallen asleep as he walked away. Smiling Tony tapped the side of her door frame. He turned the lights out and walked towards the Kitchen. Pepper was sitting at the bar legs crossed, shockingly she wasn't alone. Nick Fury sat across from her regarding Tony with his one cold eyes.

"Jarvis...security breach..." Tony managed. "Sir Mrs. Potts allowed him in." Jarvis replied with a slight smug edge to his voice. Tony balked at the e statement and met Fury's eyes casually. "So...well this is awkward..." Tony mumbled approaching the bar. Fury didn't even blink. "She's been behaving I assume?" He asked meeting Tony's glare. "Pepper? Never you should see-" "I wasn't talking about Miss. Potts, I was talking about your 'daughter'." Fury snapped. Pepper licked her lips nervously and looked at Tony who sneered. "She's fucking marvelous." He replied voice cold. Fury nodded.

"Good. The Council does not know what has transpired. I wish to keep it that way." He replied.

Pepper nodded clasping her hands in her lap. Fury reached into his pocked causing Tony to tense ready to suit up. Fury shot Tony a scathing look. "Calm down Stark, we don't want to wake up your daughter do we?" He asked. "That depends if you're threatening her." Tony replied tensely. Fury shook his head. "I have no reason to threaten her." Fury pulled out an envelope and handed it to Pepper who glanced at it warily. She slowly opened it to find a pink card stating "Happy Birthday." She looked at Fury who shrugged.

"Not as good as a stuffed Hippo, but I think it get's the point across." He muttered. Tony let out a harsh laugh. "And what point would that be?" He asked sharply. Fury turned his gaze onto Tony. "That I'm keeping my eye on her." He replied icily. Tony glared.

"You could have come to the party, if that's your issue." He snarled.

"I have no interest in attending a child's birthday party." Fury replied standing. Tony shrugged. "Shame...well thanks for the card." Fury didn't answer him. He looked towards Pepper. "You agreed to marry him?" He asked. Pepper nodded an awkward smile on her lips. Fury snorted looking uncannily like a Bull as he did so. "Well good luck." Fury stated. He walked past Tony and into the Elevator shooting one last glare at Tony.

"Don't fuck this up Stark." He ordered as the doors closed on him. Tony stood staring after him face frozen into a forced smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He muttered to no one. Pepper held the card and stood approaching Tony. "Do you think he was threatening us?" She asked uncertainly. Tony looked at his fiance and offered her his best grin. "Not sure." He told her truthfully. Pepper nodded lowering her eyes. "Well I'm going to go to bed." She murmured. She brushed past Tony and walked out of the room. Tony watched her go in silence before sighing and rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Jarvis, use extra security for now on okay?" He muttered.

"Yes sir." The AI replied. Tony headed after Pepper body tense and unsure. He glanced once more around the room as if to assure himself that no one would pop out. Feeling satisfied that nothing was lurking he allowed his shoulders to relax a bit.

"Jarvis, lights." He called encasing the room in black.

* * *

**End Part 2**

_**Alright, I'm back! Hello loves. This is a short chapter I'm already half done with the next chapter and am plotting a chapter for a five year old Lola. I missed y'all thank you for sticking to this story during my absence!**_


	8. 4th Year

**This chapter contains a lot of unhappy material. I don't own the Avengers, or Thor, or Iron Man... in fact I don't own much of anything really.**

_** Year Four**_

* * *

Lola was bored. She sat in her princess bed staring at her toes utterly bored. Mommy had yet to come wake her up for breakfast even though it was most certainly time for breakfast. Daddy had been gone all week on one of his business trips and mommy had been crying a lot lately. She tried not to let Lola see but Lola knew something was wrong with her and daddy. They had gotten married two months ago. The Original Plan for July hadn't gone over well, with daddy's job and all so they settled for an April wedding. Mommy looked pretty in her dress. It was white and lacy with fragile looking sleeves and a plunging neckline, and Daddy had looked nice to she supposed but not as pretty as mommy. Lola had been dressed in a purple dress, her hair let down and curled. The wedding preparations had been hectic. Many had been there. Tony's friend Rhodey and his team. Even the tall blonde one that had a loud voice and enjoyed coffee. Lola liked him. He was very nice to her...

_Lola walked proudly down the aisle tossing flowers casually to the floor. She could hear people cooing as she walked by. She spotted Brucie and Steve at her daddy's side. Daddy smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she saw him... He stood in the audience watching her walk by a smile o his face. His eyes were bright blue and his hair looked like sunshine. Mommy was walking towards daddy holding a buquet in her hands. When they kissed there was clapping so Lola naturally joined. She remembered the dancing, how mommy and daddy were glued to each other smiles on their faces looking lovely and happy. Clint and Tasha were dancing, smiles on their faces as they gazed into each others eyes. Bruce and Steve danced with other ladies. _

_The golden man had approached her and lead her to dance. She held onto his hands as he hunched over to dance. A picture had been snapped as he scooped her up. The picture was lovely and captured a moment forever. He had a smile on his handsome face his eyes staring affectionately at her. Lola's attention had been directed elsewhere looking up at the chandelier a grin on he little face; pointing at the lights unaware of how he looked at her with such adoration. _

_Unbeknownst to her that picture now was in Thor's possession, something he held dear to him, something that sat at his bedside. The first thing he saw when he awoke and the last thing when he fell asleep._

* * *

"Jarvis?" Lola called. "Yes Miss Stark?" "Where's mommy?" Lola asked. "Your mother is currently in her room, shall I get her?" "Nah, I'll do it." Lola replied airily. "Very well Miss Stark." Jarvis said. Lola finally got out of bed unable to stand the boredom any longer. She walked out of her room. She walked past the room that daddy had shut and mommy avoided. They had been in that room for weeks making it look nice, painting the walls and decorating. Rhodey had been over a lot helping and playing with Lola when her parents had to go somewhere. Lola too avoided the room and found her parent's room. She pushed open the door and marched in. Her mother sat on the edge of the bed a hand over her stomach staring blankly at the wall.

Pepper did not notice Lola enter her room. She did not notice anything but the buzzing in her head. Her marriage had started as a fairy tale. Not one she had expected. She had anticipated before the proposal before Lola, before Loki... She had anticipated her and Tony remained unmarried and happy. No commitment no drama no children, then Lola was suddenly there and a marriage soon followed. They could take care of Lola that was their girl that was their baby. There had been no expectations of another.

But then there he was. A little bundle of nerves and potential. A product of her and Tony's love. A fine young boy to stand beside a beautiful older sister. Pepper imagined his face. She imagined him looking like his father with his mother's eyes. She imagined he would play sports in High School and date a pretty cheerleader. She imagined him doing tests with his father and wanting to go on missions with him. He would be a mama's boy as Lola was a daddy's girl. He would be sharp as a tact and funny as they come.

His name would be Howard for Tony's distant father in hopes of redeeming him. He would chase away any potential suitors for Lola while she glared at him for interfering. He would be perfect in every way, already he was mapped out in Pepper's mind as she read that little test strip and as she went to a doctor and found out the little nerves was to be a boy. Her boy, Tony's boy, their boy... their love. And then he was gone... Like a candle snuffed out, one minute he had been their in her belly and then he was gone as if he head never been leaving only Pepper and Tony's numb pain in his wake.

His room painted a light blue and forever unused. Lola's old crib set up and cold, no baby to snuggle in it... 5 months of planning and prepping all for nothing...Pepper was shaken from her thoughts by the sight of her daughter watching her silently. Pepper smiled sadly and opened her arms to her girl. Lola approached her mother and climbed into her lap. Pepper rested her chin atop her daughter's head.

"Lola sweetie?" She began voice thin.

"Yeah mommy?"

"You remember daddy telling you that you were going to be a big sister and have a little brother?" She asked swallowing hard.

"Mhm." Lola replied. She knew of her soon to be brother. She had been quite pleased when she found out that there was going to be a baby for her to play with.

"Sweetie, sometimes...sometimes things happen that we have no control over. Sometimes things don't happen like they should." Lola remained quiet confused. Pepper wondered if she even understood. "Lola, your little brother is in heaven now."

"What's that?" Lola asked furrowing her brow. Pepper blinked away tears.

"It' where people go when they die, it's where we will all go when we grow old and go to sleep. Sometimes people go to sleep too early." Pepper wiped a tear from her eye.

"Baby's dead?" Lola asked softly.

"Yes Sweetie...baby's dead." Lola fell quiet face confused. She could feel her mother crying against her. And she turned to her mother and looked up at her proving to Pepper that her little girl was from somewhere beyond her world, something not human, something wiser and older.

"Maybe baby's in heaven 'cause he was too good to be here." Lola told her mother softly. A sob escaped Pepper and Lola placed a little hand on her mother's cheek face serene and comforting. "Baby's in heaven 'cause he is an angel and he's gonna watch over us 'kay mommy?" Pepper hugged her daughter.

"'Kay Lola."

"Don't cry no more." Lola said hugging her mother back.

* * *

Tony came home that night supported by Happy and Bruce. He was completely plastered. Bruce and Happy led him through the door. Lola and Pepper were no where to be seen. "Jarvis, lights." Tony slurred. "Of course sir." Jarvis replied as the living room imploded with light. Tony's eyes clenched shut. He felt Happy and Bruce lead him to the couch and sit him down. He groaned and fell over the cool leather feeling nice against his heated face. "C'mon Tony let's get you to bed." Bruce muttered. Tony let out an unhappy whine and swatted Bruce away. "Lemme sleep here..." He replied. Bruce was about to reply when Pepper came from her room. She squinted in the light her arms crossed over her chest hair in dis ray. She looked at her husband on the couch.

"Is he alright?" She asked voice tired. "He's fine, just drunk." Bruce replied standing. Happy stepped out of her way as she approached Tony. "Thanks for bringing him home, I've got it from here." She informed the two men looking on with concern. "Are you sure?" Happy asked, voice gruff. Pepper nodded and waved him off. "Of course, I've dealt with him drunk plenty of times." She replied. Bruce nodded and grabbed Happy's shoulder leading him away from the couch. "Good night Pepper." He whispered as they headed to the door. "Good night." Pepper replied. Tony turned over blinking at his wife who regarded him with concern.

"Heyyy Pepper." Tony cooed. He lifted a hand and placed it against Pepper's cheek. Pepper smiled sadly and put her hand over his. "Hello Tony." She murmured. "Sorry I've been gone." Tony whispered stroking his thumb against her skin. "It's alright." Tony shook his head. "I should have been here, rather than hiding." Tony muttered in a rare show of seriousness. Pepper lent down and kissed Tony lightly; her lips brushing against Tony's. "What about the baby?" He whispered softly. Pepper shook her head sadly. "We can get through this Tony." He voice holding hope. Tony nodded and gulped.

"I know."

The next morning Lola awoke and found her parents asleep on the couch. She offered them a smile and tip toed to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out the half gallon of milk. Tony was the first to wake up. He scowled at the light and glanced at Pepper sleeping against him with a grin. He lay back down and sighed. He spotted the coffee table from the corner of his eye. Sitting on the table were two soggy bowls of cereal and two cups with an orange sitting on top. Tony chuckled. He glanced the girl sitting across from him cross legged munching on an apple. "Good morning daddy." Lola stated casually taking a bite from the fruit. Tony grinned at his daughter.

"Good morning Lola." Lola motioned towards the food on the table. "Eat." She ordered; voice as articulate and authoritative as her true form. Tony laughed. "Of course my lady." He reached for the orange without waking Pepper. Lola watched him critically. He began to peel it and Lola shook her head.

"Drink it Daddy." She ordered. Tony grinned. "Orange juice?" He questioned holding it up. Lola let out a god awful sigh. "Yes daddy." He laughed again and set the orange down. He motioned her forward and she approached her father who placed a light kiss on her nose. "Happy Birthday Sweetie."

Lola beamed. "Thank you daddy." She replied softly. Tony cupped his daughter's face in his hand smiling at her. "My kid's becoming an old lady." He teased. "You're old." Lola replied casually. Tony snorted, Pepper shifted. "Your mother's older." He whispered loudly as Pepper began to wake up. Her eyes flew open at the remark. She sat up yawning and scowled playfully at her husband, she offered Lola a sweet smile and held her arms out to the girl. "Happy Birthday." Lola smiled and easily climbed into her arms nudging her father out of the way. Tony sighed. "No respect..." He muttered. Pepper glanced at the soggy cereal on the table. "Breakfast sounds nice..." She yawned. Lola motioned towards the cereal. "Oh no sweetie, we're gonna have some waffles, how's that sound?" Pepper asked sitting up. Lola grinned and nodded. Mother and daughter set off for the kitchen, Pepper offering Tony a sad smile as she went.

Tony sat watching them for a moment before getting to his feet and walking out of the living room. He walked down the hall and passed Lola's room before walking to the door, he had recently avoided. He opened the door and glanced around his would be son's room. His throat tightened as he took in the light blue walls and the crib with a stuffed bunny inside in wait. He walked into the room which echoed with each step. He looked around hands deep in pockets. No picture of his boy to go on the wall beside his daughter. The only picture they had was the ultra sound, he had developed nicely and Tony swore he had his nose. Not that he'd ever know for sure now, huh? He was a god damned super hero, and he couldn't even ensure his own kid's life? He couldn't even save him, or ever have the chance to hold him?

Tony let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he's been holding. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair and punched the wall with all his might. Again. And again. And again, until his knuckles were blood and the wall had an impressive hole in it. Tony backed away from the wall hands clenched into fists breathing heavily.

"Dammit..._dammit..."_ Tony hissed. He walked back out of the room and into the hall. He reached for the door handle and glanced around the room

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Howie."

He muttered before firmly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Unhappy chapter...holy shit...Reviews would be nice, sorry I've been gone as said in the last chapter.**


	9. 5th Year

_**"Today, marks the fifth anniversary of the Avengers Initiative. Five years ago today six heroes joined forces to bring down a powerful enemy. An enemy that is younger brother to Avenger Thor God of Thunder. 137 Lives were lost during Loki's siege, until finally he was brought down by the Avengers. Currently The Avengers are a big part of New York and the world, they have defended us bravely and we salute them." The news anchor man droned on. His co host turned to him curiously. **_

_**"What ever happened to Loki anyway?" She asked. Her co host chuckled. "I don't know Amy; but I'm hoping he got what was coming to him." **_

_**"Agreed." Amy stated nodding and smiling at the camera. **_

Pepper pursed her lips as she and the rest of the Avengers minus Thor watched the station. Film of the fight broke up. Of The Hulk catching Iron Man mid fall, of Captain America running down the street shield in hand. Even some of Loki popped up, images of his prowling around gripping his scepter like a lifeline and a haunting image of him speaking to a large purple figure shrouded in shadows. Unbeknownst to them Lola stood peaking out of the hall watching. Her daddy had been so brave, Uncle Steve as well, but she couldn't understand why they were attacking the skinny guy. He looked so tired and scared...why weren't they helping him?

Clint was the one to notice Lola and he stepped away from the television and approached Lola who offered him a smile. Clint easily distracted her from the television and led her to the kitchen. He sat across from her and grinned at her. "Almost your birthday eh Lola?" He asked. Lola nodded smiling shyly. "Mhm." Clint chuckled. "How old ya gonna be?" Lola held up her hand showing five little fingers. Clint gaped.

"That old!? My god!" He declared clutching his heart. Lola giggled completely forgetting the television and the scared green eyed man.

* * *

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LOLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" _**Sang the adults loudly. Lola beamed at her parents who smiled back. Clint literally shoved his way past Steve and Darcy to hand Lola her gift. Lola took it happily adoring the silver bow attached. She tore open the wrapping paper to see a miniature bow and arrow set with suction cup bows. Lola's little mouth fell open, looking from the gift to Clint earning laughs from everyone else.

Lola launched herself at Clint squealing happily. He caught her and hugged her tight petting her dark hair.

"You like it?" He asked. Lola nodded vigorously.

"I love it!" She declared. Clint laughed and set her down. Utterly pleased she grabbed the bow and arrow and copied how she had seen Clint handle it several times. With a happy shriek she shot it off towards the Elevator.

"I have been struck!" A loud voice cried out. Lola peeked from behind Steve's legs to see Thor and his lady friend Jane standing at the Elevator the arrow attached to Thor's breastplate. Instantly the bow was dropped and Lola raced to where Thor was, concerned and mortified. She watched in horror as Thor keeled over tongue sticking out while Jane watched eyebrows raised. Lola's face fell. She killed Thor! Then she saw a smile spread across his face and her fear turned to annoyance. She marched up to where Thor lay and whacked him in the head.

"Get up you oaf!" She declared earning an endearing smile from Thor who's eyes shined with delight to see her and brightened at her words as though deep in thought. He wrapped his strong arms around her and scooped her up kissing her cheek.

"My fair Lola, shall you ever forgive me for worrying you?" He asked taking her hand. Lola gave a god awful sigh and regarded Thor will calculating eyes.

"I guess..."She replied. Thor beamed at her and placed another kiss against her cheek. Lola finally offered Thor a smile before plucking the arrow from his chest and leaping from his arms, landing like a cat and scampering off after Clint. Thor watched her go with an almost sad smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, how's the parent's?" Tony asked clapping Thor on the shoulder.

"They are well friend Stark. They are pleased that Loki is well taken care of" Thor replied clapping Tony right back nearly throwing the man off his feet. Tony brushed himself off and offered a grin to Jane who smiled back lightly.

"Hey Jane, still with him I see." Tony jeered. Jane laughed lightly.

"Of course I am, someone has to talk to him about Science."

"It is a topic most interesting." Thor confessed proudly glancing around the room. "There are no other children here?" He questioned. "Just Darcy, Clint and Lola." Tony shrugged earning an indignant huff from Darcy as she walked by sipping a CapriSun. Thor frowned.

"Does my...sister have no friends?" He asked voice low brows furrowed in concern. Tony waved him off. "Nah, of course she does buddy, she's the babe of pre school." He replied.

"Babe?"

"Ahhh, never mind... " Tony replied grinning sheepishly.

"Thor, usually kids don't make too many friends until they start school." Jane pointed out. Thor glanced at her then back at Tony. "This school...when does she start?"

"September."

"Ah, and she shall make many friends?" Thor asked, head cocked to the side.

"Tons." Tony chuckled with a nod.

"Will she also be a babe there?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Uhh yeah, course she will...she's my spawn...kind of." Tony shrugged. Thor beamed and hugged Tony thanking him yet again for taking care of his sister/brother.

The party went on as expected. Darcy and Clint tagged along after Lola wearing plastic tiaras and rings. Tony gleefully taking pictures and texting them to Phil..._oh yes...Phil... Phil had been quite busy these days with what coming back from the fucking dead..._

_It was shortly after Lola's second birthday that they gotten a call from Fury who's voice was clipped and held no room for arguement, he wanted them in his office now. When they all congregated Fury had stood hands clasped behind his back. He regarded them all coolly._

_"The Avenger Initiative went off as planned... one way to ensure that is to form you all together from one motivation. The death of Phil Coulson..." Fury kept talking but none of the Avengers heard him from the roar in their ears as Phil Coulson walked through the door silently. It was Steve who broke the silence._

_"You're alive..." He managed voice tight. Phil smiled at Steve and nodded. _

_"I was taken to the hospital, they managed to stop the bleeding but of course it took a long time to heal the damage..." He trailed off as Clint suddenly approached and hugged him tightly, mouth screwed shut eyes shining. Tony and Steve approached soon after while Bruce, Natasha and Thor watched on smiling at the man. Should they all be furious with being lied to? Yes. Should they rage and fight and hate? Duh! But any anger they held was wiped away by looking at Phil alive and well and smiling. _

_Tony brought Phil by the tower, when Pepper saw Phil walk through the door she let out a happy kind of scream and threw her arms around the man face lit up happily. Phil hugged her back before asking after Lola wanting to see the child who had once tried to murder him. Tony was hesitant, but he carried his daughter out and Phil's smile was gentle as he cooed at the toddler. Quietly as he regarded the little girl he told Tony and Pepper of his final minutes of "life" how Loki seemed shaky and disoriented almost unstable._

_"I don't think he was the real leader in all this..." He whispered as Lola babbled up at him. He offered her a pleased smile._

_"None of us do..." Pepper whispered back watching as Lola encased one of Phil's fingers in a tiny fist._

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by a text back from Phil sending his greetings to the birthday girl. Tony sat back and grinned as he watched his daughter shoot Bruce in the back of the head with her toy arrow and watch as Bruce dramatically fell over hand over head.

"Five years already." He muttered taking a swig from his soda. Beside him Pepper hummed and smiled at her husband. They interlocked their fingers and watched as Lola approached Bruce looking almost worried; but mostly pleased with herself.

* * *

**The First Day Of School**

"But daddy, I don't wanna go." Lola said for the seventh time that morning. Tony knelt down in front of his daughter and brushed a lock of hair from her face. Lola stood before him face screwed up petulantly a neon green backpack on her shoulders wearing a navy blue dress.

"I know kid, but you gotta."

"This is horrible." Lola mumbled. Tony chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"C'mon kid, you have to go." Lola sighed and took her father's hand tilting her chin up.

"Fine." She huffed lips pursed. She took her father's hand and allowed herself to be lead into the limo Happy grinning at her as she sat down.

"Excited for your big day?" He asked. Lola shook her head.

"No Happy, this is not a good thing." She replied as Tony slid in beside her closing the door. Happy chuckled.

"Why is that?" He asked glancing at Tony who shrugged.

"People are gross."

"Germs." Tony questioned. Lola nodded in confirmation.

"Germs." Tony reached into his pocket and handed Lola a small hand sanitizer. "You think that will help?" He asked. Lola regarded the bottle seriously before nodding at her father. They pulled in front of the school ten minutes later, Lola scowled at the building and at the children rushing around, some students stopped walking gawking at the limo. Tony pulled Lola in for a hug telling her that her mother would pick her up this afternoon _(She was currently in New Mexico with Jane and Darcy on what she called 'lady vacation') _Lola kissed her father before Happy opened the door for her so she could slip out. Happy wished her good luck and she watched the limo drive off feeling a heaviness settle in her chest. She was ushered over to her fellow Kindergarteners by her teacher a young woman with dark brown hair called Miss Mctaggart.

Lola sat in the brightly colored classroom at her designated spot. She diligently was making macaroni art. It was of Brucie as the Hulk and Nick Fury smiling. She was just finishing the eye-patch when she felt someone nudge her. Lola glanced up to see a boy across from her. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, a smudge of dirt lay across his nose. She regarded him silently waiting for him to speak.

"I like your picture." The boy said pointing at the paper in front of Lola, Lola smiled with pride.

"Thank you, it's Hulk and Fury."

"Who's Fury?" The boy asked as he worked on his own art.

"An asshole." Lola replied mimicking her father's term of endearment. The boy's mouth gaped open.

"You said a bad word!" He hissed looking shocked. Lola shrugged.

"So?" She replied testily. The boy blinked owlishly at her then a grin spread across his face.

"I'm Caleb." He told her. Lola smiled.

"I'm Lola Stark." She replied politely. The boy held out a hand for her to shake. She took it and nodded at him. "I like your...art." She nodded at the blob of macaroni.

"It's my mommy." Caleb replied proudly. Lola cocked her head to the side.

"It looks just like her." She offered. Caleb's face lit up happily.

"Thanks!"

For the rest of the day Caleb and Lola sat at each others sides. At reading circle, at lunch, at recess they swung on the swings happily chatting. Lola was surprisingly disappointed when at the end of the day they had to go their separate ways. Caleb climbing into his mother's SUV and Lola into the limo. Pepper was grinning ear to ear as Lola took her seat. Lola handed her the macaroni art and Pepper regarded it with furrowed brows and a smile.

"Is this Fury?" She asked after a moment. Lola nodded beaming. Pepper smiled at her daughter.

"Beautiful." She assured her little girl. Lola offered her mother another smile before settling back. Pepper continued to beam at her daughter and asked her how her day was. "Fun." Lola admitted gazing out the window as they passed by the building Steve lived at. Pepper nodded happily.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied. Lola looked out the window.

"They're still germy." She muttered, Pepper sighed.

* * *

**- First Illness-**

* * *

Lola, as it turned out was a very healthy little girl. Almost no sniffles or ear aches ever plagued her thank you very much. But just as she and Tony suspected the germs of public elementary school soon had Lola puking for the third time that night. She whined and called out for her mother who had been busy preparing dinner. Pepper glanced at Tony stonily, until he got up from the couch and tended to his daughter.

Lola stood doubled over in her pink nightgown, he bare toes covered in vomit. Tony sighed and reached out for the girl. "C'mon baby let's get you cleaned up."

"I don't feel good daddy." Lola griped.

"You don't say..." Tonye finally managed to get a hold of her and scooped up his daughter despite the puke and carried her to the bathroom, setting her on the toilet. He considered drawing her a bath, but though better on it from looking at her ill expression. Instead he set up a warm shower for her and helped her out of her dirty clothing. He helped her into the tub and took her dirty clothing to the hamper. Pepper set out a plate and glanced at him. "Is she feverish?" She asked wiping her hands. Tony shook his head.

"I think it's just a stomach thing. I put her in the shower." Pepper nodded. "I'm going to keep her home from school tomorrow. Let her rest up. If she's not better by tomorrow evening; I'll take her to the doctor's." The two sat down and made a quick attempt to eat their dinner.

Lola stood in the shower, letting the warm water hit her back. She scowled at her toes. Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, but she didn't puke again. The water felt nice.

"Miss Stark, is there anything you need?" Jarvis asked. Lola glanced upwards. She certainly hoped he couldn't see her.

"No thank you." She replied before looking back at her toes.

"Your mother will be here momentarily."

"'Kay, thank you." Lola said. She heard her mother enter the bathroom.

"Lola?"

"Mommy?"

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"No." Pepper turned off the water and took a towel off the rack gathering her little girl up in her arms. "Let's get you to bed." She murmured. Lola rested against her mother as she was carried out of the bathroom and into her room. She allowed her mother to help her dress and tuck her into bed, an unhappy pout playing at her lips.

"This is Caleb's fault." She muttered. "Why's that sweetie?" Pepper asked as she brushed her hair from her face. "He was sick first, then he came to school. Got me sick too."

"It was bound to happen." Pepper pointed out. Lola smiled sleepily and cuddled into her watched quietly as her mother tidied up her room. Pepper placed a gentle kiss on Lola's brow and smoothed her hair smiling tenderly.

"Good night pumpkin." Pepper murmured before heading towards the door. Lola sat up and watched her mother.

"Mommy?" She called out softly. Pepper turned to her daughter.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" Lola asked with a yawn. Pepper approached Lola and sat down on the bed.

"How about the time, mommy got to wear Iron Man's Suit?" She offered and Lola beamed.

"I love that one!"

* * *

**I tried to tie in a bit of Iron Man 3 from what I've seen on the commercials so far.** **While I was writing the part with Thor holding Lola, all I could picture was Thor holding a little girl with Loki's normal Tom Hiddleston face glued over the girls, it was an awkward scene to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I've been working on another Loki Centric Story. It's much darker than this and I'm trying to put all my feels in it. Hopefully I'll post in within the week. I'm already mapping out Lola's future love life and how Thor is going to harass the poor guy she's with.**

**Pictures of different outfits will be posted on my account; Such as Pepper's wedding dress and Lola's flower girl dress.**


	10. 6th Year

_**"My lord...my lord, we still haven't found the runt. Perhaps the All Father has had him executed?" A shrill voice rang out through the emptiness of the void.**_

_**"If the boy was dead I would sense it. But no. I can feel him, I can feel his heart beat and his lungs breathe. He is out there...somewhere." Thanos the Mad Titan replied coldly, his eyes flashing over to his servant who lowered his eyes and bowed. **_

_**"And we will find him sire."**_

_**"See that you do, my lovely death deserves more lives. I will not even cast my eyes onto Asgard until I have that runt back under my care."**_

_**"Yes sire, we will not fail you." The shrill voice spoke again softly.**_

_**"I have waited eons for this day. I am patient." Turning with a grin, Thanos walked away from his servant and in an instant was encased in darkness.**_

* * *

"Mommy, are Tasha and Clint in love?" Lola asked from the backseat of Pepper's car. Pepper looked at her daughter in the rear view mirror with an amused smile. "What makes you ask that?" She questioned as they came onto a red light. Lola turned her attention to out the window. "Well, daddy says they are. And they kiss lots, but they won't marry or have babies."

"Sweetie, sometimes people can have wonderful lives with the people they love without every marrying them or having kids." Pepper replied. The light turned green and she drove forward. Lola frowned. "You and daddy are married." "Believe me I didn't see that happening either." Pepper chuckled. "You were just the cherry on top." Lola looked towards her mother, her expression serious. "What about baby Howie?" She murmured. Pepper felt a lump enter her throat for a moment , but swallowed it down. "What about him?" "You never talk about him." Lola murmured. "We lost him Lola."

"You won't ever have another baby?" Lola asked. Pepper looked towards the road, chewing her lower lip in thought. "We've tried sweetie, but the doctor says I can't have babies." Pepper whispered. "Is it my fault?" Her daughter questioned softly. Pepper nearly smashed the breaks, she looked in the rear view mirror at her daughter in shock. "Why do you say that? Of course not!" "But mommy, you never got a baby after me." Lola replied, lower lip trembling. "Baby, honey...no, sometimes people can only have one baby." "Sara-Sara Andrews has three sisters." Pepper pulled into the local food mart and parked before looking back at her daughter. "Sweetie, it's not your fault. Me and daddy have a beautiful little girl. Why so many questions?' Pepper asked with a shake of her head. Lola shook her head in response and didn't answer her mother. Pepper stared at her daughter in silence for a few moments before her phone went off interrupting her chain of thought.

"Hello? Oh, yeah Tony, hey. Mhmm. I'm at the grocery store now. Burgers and fries. I'll be home in a couple hours, is there anything you need? ...Besides that, Tony. Okay, alright. Love you. Bye." Pepper hung up her phone and turned back to speak to Lola, only to realize that Lola was gone. Pepper swiftly looked out with window, a nervous cry on the tip of her tongue, only to see Lola out of the car waiting quietly for her mother to do the same. Pepper sighed in relief before unbuckling and getting out of the car, herself.

The two walked towards the entrance of the store. They were meeting Natasha here later today and Lola would be spending the night with her while Tony and Pepper went out to buy Lola her birthday present. They ended up finding Natasha in produce looking over a pineapple. When she spotted them she put the pineapple in her carriage and held her arms out for Lola, who rushed into them with a happy shriek.

"Hi Aunt Tasha!" Lola beamed wrapping her arms around Natasha's neck. Natasha grinned and patted the girl's hair. "Hey Lola, how are you?" She asked nodding at Pepper who quickly made her escape. "'M good. Oh! I saw you on t.v last night! You were fightin' Dr. Doom and kicked him in the _face_!" Lola said happily looking up at Natasha. Natasha laughed and set Lola down.

"Did I now?"

"Mhm! And he fell over his own feet too!"

"Maybe when you're older, I'll teach you how to fight like me."

"Really?" Lola asked eyes alight. Natasha nodded. "Of course." Lola turned to see how her mother would feel about that only to realize that she way gone. Lola stared in stunned silence. Natasha took her hand. "You're spending the night at my place tonight." Lola looked up at Natasha and grinned, completely forgetting her mother. "Really?" Natasha nodded and began to push the carriage. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked. Lola took a hold of Natasha's sleeve and the two began their shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony was convinced he was going to have a heart attack.

"That's a wolf."

"A dire wolf! They are most trustworthy!"

"Okay fine. Why is their a Direwolf in my tower?"

"I thought it was the "Avenger" tower." Steve interjected. Tony waved him off.

"This wolf is to be a birthday gift to Loki."

"I'm not giving my daughter a wolf." Tony replied eying the creature in Thor's arms. Thor frowned.

"Man of Iron, this direwolf wil grow to protect her from harm!"

"Couldn't you have gotten her a pony?"

"A pony? Surely you jest." Thor replied before placing the direwolf on the floor. The pup nuzzled against Thor's leg. Just then Pepper, god bless her came out of the elevator with Happy at her side. She smiled at the sight of everyone but looked towards the Direwolf puppy in confusion. "Umm, Tony why is their a wolf in my house."

"Thank God Pepper I-"

"Lady Pepper, this Direwolf pup will provide companionship is safety to little Loki. As children me and my brother each had one and we were very much safe with them by our sides. Pepper regarded the DireWolf pup in silence, the same expression on her face as when she decided to adopt Loki. Tony noticed this right away. "Pep, you can't be serious."

"Why not Tony? Lola needs someone besides us."

"She has that Caleb kid."

"No Tony, a pet could be good for her." Pepper replied. Tony shook his head. "She doesn't need-"

"She's lonely Tony."

"She's never said anything." Tony replied looking unsure.

"Tony, she can't have any brothers or sisters and that really upsets her." Pepper knelt down and the pup approached her. Tony still looked unconvinced. "It's a wolf."

"Tis a _Dire_wolf!" Thor but in. Tony waved him off and looked at the wolf warily. "It won't attack her?" He muttered. "Nay friend. She will protect her." Thor said a grin spreading across his handsome face. Finally Tony let out a god awful sigh and nodded. "Fine. She can have the wolf."

"_Direwolf_!" Thor's voice rang out.

* * *

Lola pursed her lips and allowed Natasha to apply the bubble gum pink lips gloss on her lips. She had pleaded and cajoled Natasha into letting her try it on. Natasha applied the makeup thoughtfully and carefully smiling at her finished work. She held up the mirror for Lola to look herself over. The little girl turned her face this way and that like the girls on t.v and smiled at herself. That night she and Natasha ate Spaghettio's and drank Gatorade for dinner. It was the best night ever. Natasha even watched The Little Mermaid with her right before bed time.

The next morning they ate sliced apples with nutella before heading back to Stark Tower. For the last few weeks Lola's parents had been arranging the Tower for daddy and his team. It had been referred to the Avengers Tower for quite some time now, but now it was becoming the official title. She and her parents would also be getting a house of their own with their own yard and everything! It was even close to Lola's school but still close enough for her dad to be able to get to work and the tower when needed.

Tony meanwhile was in a dilemma of sorts. Amora and her booty call Skurge were on the map once more. They had a nasty tendency of showing up unannounced. They hadn't shown up in quite some time which didn't bother Tony any, but now they apparently were in Maine reaking havoc on the poor folk there. The Avengers were needed. Pepper had masked her disappointment that Tony was going to miss his daughter's birthday and told him she would invite some school kids to come over for the day. Now it was time to break the news to Lola who was entering the tower with Natasha. He hated this part. He had missed last Christmas when Lola had been in a macaroni art stage and had made a huge made a macaroni and glitter figurine of iron man. Sure it looked more like a blob with arms, but it was the thought that counts and Tony had put it on his desk for all to see ignoring the sniggering from his team and Justin Hammer's snarky comment. His daughter was an artist who bit ankles like no ones business.

The elevator opened and he watched his a grin as Lola happily flung herself towards him. He scooped her up and kissed her temple. He listened as she babbled about her day with Natasha without taking a breath as she spoke. He sat Lola down on the couch and listened as she recounted the movie she had watched and how much she loved Nutella, that was when she noticed Thor standing by the bar, watching her. Instantly she leapt to her feet and raced towards Thor. In her head she could hear a voice calling out to Thor, it echoed and burned. She threw herself into Thor' waiting arms and he scooped her up hugging her close. The moment is touching that Tony feels like he should look away. Thor's face is full of adoration and warmth as he strokes her dark hair, smiling happily eyes closed.

After a few moments they pull away and Thor sets Lola on her feet. "We have a present for you Lola, a gift from the Avengers, to you." Thor told her smiling. Lola beamed happily. "Really?" Yes, guess." Thor replied. Lola pondered. "My own Avenger costume?" "Nay." "A team membership?" "Perhaps someday?" "A cape?" Thor laughed. "All good guesses but no." Lola crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him closely. "I give up." Thor knelt down and nodded towards the door. Lola turned and her green eyes widened in shock and awe. A wolf puppy stood at the door beside Steve. Lola looked from Thor to Tony to the puppy. She pulled away from Thor and turned to the puppy smoothing out her shirt and looking at the puppy curiously.

"Is he mine?"

"She. And yes." Steve replied. The puppy approached Lola sniffing her, her tail wagging. Lola reached for the puppy; brhind her Tony watched tensed ready to intervene at any second. The puppy nuzzled Lola's hand and Lola's face broke into a breathtaking grin.

"What's her name?" She asked petting the pup. "You name her." Tony replied relaxing his shoulders. Lola looked at the pup thoughtfully. "Zelda." She nodded firmly at her choice of name. Tony shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." Lola hugged Zelda happily, kissing the wolf's cheek. "She's so pretty! Thank you!" She cried leaping from Zelda and throwing her arms around Tony. Tony hugged her back placing a kiss on her head. He watched as she raced back to Zelda and hugged her again, Zelda's tail wagged furiously as she licked up the little girl's cheek. They watched with grins as Lola and Zelda became introduced.

Lola turned to her father eye brows furrowed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"My birthday isn't 'till next week." Lola pointed out. Tony shrugged. "Can't a dad just wanna see his little sparkling lemon pop smile?" He asked. Lola grinned and shook her dead. "Mommy says you're not as smart as you say you are." "Mommy's so on my naughty list this year." Tony snarked. "But seriously Lolo, I won't be here for your birthday, in fact the team and I have to leave tonight to kick bad guy butts." Lola's face. "All week?"

"From the looks of it."

"Where you going?"

"Maine."

"Oh." Lola let out a long suffering sigh a parody of Pepper. Finally she nodded. "I get to keep the puppy?" She asked. Tony nodded. "All yours." Lola smiled and hugged her father. "Be careful." She ordered. Again, Pepper. Tony chuckled and mussed her hair. "Always am kid." He replied affectionately. Thankful that she wasn't going to cry.

That night the goodbyes were cheerful and casual. Pepper and Lola saw them off Lola wagging her eye brows at Clint and motioning towards Natasha. That would be the Tony Stark influence. God. Tony was looking forward to seeing Amora and Skurge. Really. He enjoyed Maine around this season, very pretty. Pepper had kissed his giving him a coy smile when he asked her how they would celebrate his return.

"You'll see." She had promised silkily and Tony licked his lips and grinned.

"I'll do more than see." He replied cheekily before being grabbed by the shoulder by a fiercely blushing Steve and dragged away. "I shall return my love!" Tony called after her. "Maybe, I can get Captain Prissy Pants to join in too! Threesomes are great!" He declared snickering at Steve offended huff of breath. Clint snorted and followed behind.

"It's even better with Lesbians."

Pepper and Lola stood and watched them go, not moving even when they were out of sight. Pepper noticed her daughter's puzzled expression. "What is it baby?" Pepper asked taking her girl's hand. "Mommy?" "Yes?" "What's a lesbian?" Lola asked. Pepper blanched and mentally castrated Clint. "I'll tell you when you're older." She replied. Lola nodded solemnly and they began to head back home. "And a threesome?" She prompted."

"You can ask your daddy what that is." Pepper replied letting out a sigh. She was literally going to castrate Tony.

Lola went to sleep no problem. Her new puppy whom Lola named Zelda in honor of the video game Clint often played. She was looking forward to bragging to Caleb about her at school. Of course kids always love bragging rights. That night Lola dreamt of a blue cube and a chilling smile.

**Next chapter there will be something biggish happening. Hope you like Zelda! I had to add my state somewhere in here. Sorry it has been awhile, I've been at work :/ Love all my reviewers and followers and shit!**


	11. 7th Year

It would be the first of daddy's charity events that Lola would be able to go to. Pepper was bust trying to straighten out her hair while Tony listed all the rules. "No smoking, no drinking...no speaking to boys. Ever. And please hun, I beg you no matter how funny it is, no biting Justin Hammer's ankles."

"Daddy it was only one time."

"Four actually. Four times." Tony replied with a grin. Lola beamed back. Her mother had put her in a Red dress with a yellow band as to show her off as Iron Man's little daughter. Her mother looked lovely in a Emerald dress, a color that Lola had come to adore and had been quite disappointed when her parents refused to let her wear it. Said the color wasn't right for her...But she supposed red looked okay on her. One day she'd go to prom like the girls on t.v and her dress would be green and her parent's wouldn't be allowed to say no! Her mother finished with her hair and went to do her own. She had been forbidden from playing with Zelda in her dress. So Lola trudged around, following her father as he did his tie. He hummed as he walked around oblivious to his trailing daughter. He walked past Zelda who was snoozing by the couch.

Lola sat on the couch and called Zelda over to her. She cooed and hugged the dog kissing her massive head. Pepper emerged from her room looking beautiful, just beautiful. Lola sometimes wondered why she didn't really have either of her parent's looks. Maybe her grandma and grandpa looked like her. She wished she could look as nice as her mom though.

The party as it turned out was tedious and stuffy. It would lead to the first argument she would get in with her mother. Everyone was dressed up fancy and speaking words that Lola couldn't understand. Coulson had shown up and had spent the evening with her parents. And of course Justin Hammer showed his face. He had grinned and Tony and the two had spoken in sarcastic neenerneener voices before Justin's eyes had landed on Lola. Lola had been sipping apple juice from a fancy plastic wine glass.

"I hope that's not beer." He had said. Lola's parents were not in ear shot. She didn't think she was allowed to have beer. She told Justin that and he laughed as if she had something very funny.

"Maybe when you're parent's aren't looking, I'll give you some to try." He told her and Lola had smiled because it was not allowed but that was what drew her attention. She was only seven...six mind you but she was advanced for her age. But still just a child and she had shyly shook her head at him and took another sip from her apple juice.

"Probably for the best. We don't want you to end up a drunk like your daddy." Now this was where Lola had gotten in trouble. You see she used to bite ankles. But now that her teachers were speaking about how _advanced _she was, she couldn't do something so childish. Hammer had been kneeling down in front of her. She had looked at him hard. She remembered on t.v. how when a man insulted or upset a lady in a fancy setting, she usually had a glass of wine or something with her. And she would toss it in the offender's face. It seemed to work for them, so Lola decided it was never too late to be fancy. She took her glass of apple juice and with Hammer kneeling in front of her confused by her sudden expression she had lifted the glass and poured it over Justin Hammer's rude head.

Mommy had rushed forward sputtering apologies while Justin leapt to his feet, face furious and red with embarrassment. Lola planted her feet firmly on the marble floor and met his glare head on. Daddy had strolled over trying (and failing) not to laugh. The party ended with Justin storming away and Lola being tugged out of the room by her irate mother. The two had argued all the way home.

"Why would you do that!?" Pepper had asked exasperated feeling like it was Tony all over again.

"Because he was mean, mommy!" Lola had shot back arms crossed over her chest.

"That doesn't give you the right to pour your drink over his head!"

"Daddy thought it was funny!"

"I don't want to discuss your father right now!"

If she had been irate then, than the next morning the front cover of the paper showed Lola Marie Stark pouring apple juice over Justin Hammer's head. Lola hadn't even known there were photographers were there but they captured the shot. The headlines read. _**Little Lola Stark; Taking After Her Father in More Than One Way. **_At school, Lola had become an instant celebrity. Not only for being Tony's Stark's daughter but also for her news worthy photo.

* * *

The school days were dragging on almost at an end. It would be during recess that Lola would be taken.

He had been watching her for some time. This little girl who the Avengers seemed so protective of. She was a scrawny little thing. Thin mouth and knobby knees. She would probably not grow into anything beautiful. But she was adored. Victor Von Doom could step on some pretty important toes by attacking Tony Stark/ Iron Man's daughter. Victor Von Doom wanted to crush those toes. Lola was on the swings. Caleb on the swing beside her. They were attempting to out swing each other, both pumping little legs, pushing themselves higher. Then once they reached as high as they felt they could go they would leap from the swings, soaring through the air and landing in a heap on the grass. Caleb landed on the grass and rolled laughing. He sat up and turned to where Lola landed, grinning ear to ear.

Only.

Lola did not land next to him. Caleb glanced around him and then looked up in the air. No Lola. He stood slowly uncertain on what had happened. He approached the swing where Lola had been moments ago. Was she playing a joke on him? Was she hiding? A glint caught his eye and Caleb bent over picking up a metal device. He recognized the face from t.v. Doctor Doom leered up at him from a silver pendant. Caleb frowned. He took one last glance around before tearing off towards a teacher watching over the children; the pendant clutched in his fist.

* * *

Tony was in a press conference when he got the news. Pepper had been in the crowd when Tony had met her eyes, his face having gone pale, and she knew something was wrong. Bruce had been in his lab when the phone rang. By the time he returned to himself, the lab was destroyed. Natasha had, had the day off and was at a local cafe ordering herself an espresso when she received a text from Clint. Clint had found out when Coulson had approached him while shooting, his face grim. Thor had been in Asgard when Heimdall had seen it happen. He left Asgard in such a rage that lightening had struck one of the pillars jarring the higher floors of the palace.

Doom kept her locked away. He gave her a book to read but she petulantly pelted it for his face. He despised children, and it seemed Lola Marie Stark would top that list. But he had to be cordial he he to be precise. For eight days he kept her. Eight days, where Pepper lay awake at night unable to sleep. Eight days where Tony searched relentlessly with Thor at his side; Heidmall unable to see her. Eight days where Lola began to cry for her mother and shout at Doom to release her. On the evening of the third day Lola made an escape attempt. She kept herself hidden by the door, so once Doom opened it she clamped her teeth on his leg.

His shout was more of surprise than anything, but she used it to her advantage and slipped out the door closing the door behind her, and gleefully hearing it lock. She ran down the barren halls seeking an exit. She charged up the stairs, lights flickered overhead. Lola turned down a hall just as the door behind her slammed shut. A scream escaped her throat and she tore down the hall.

She reached the other side and wrenched at the door handle. It was locked. Down the hall where she had just came, was Doom. Lola shrieked and wrenched at the handle again. All the while Doom slowly sauntered to where she stood. Lola's chest heaved. She banged her little fists on the door bawling for Tony.

"DADDY HELP ME! DADDY!" She screamed. Doom reached her and easily plucked her struggling form off her feet. "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME! HELP ME!" He cried echoed off the wall and Doom calmly carried her back to her room and tossed her in; closing the door as Lola charged back towards it. She wedged her fingers in the door frame before it could shut and Doom slammed it on her fingers. She wrenched her hand back, cradling it against her chest, a howl escaping her lips.

She sank to the floor clutching her hand and sobbed. That would be her last escape attempt. She became very quiet after that. Doom never outright mistreated her, yet never showed her affection. She was given meals regularly and she picked at it unhappily. Her hand ached, her fingers purple and pulsing. Doom had casually looked them over and told her they were not broken, just sprained. She wanted to go home. Lola sleep most of the time during the first couple of days. But then she began to stay awake. Huddled and nervous.

"When can I go home?" She timidly asked Doom as he lay out a plate of chicken and rice.

"Soon." Was the curt reply.

"How soon?" Lola muttered, eying the food unhappily. Doom shifted and headed towards the door.

"Once Doom's point has been made." He replied cryptically.

Finally on the morning of the ninth day he drugged her and silently released her on the streets, only two blocks away from Avengers Tower. She walked dazedly, tripping over her own feet. Yet the sad reality of the city was that no one bothered to help the little girl. No one had time to care. In her unhurt fist she clutched a letter Doom had written. She stumbled down the sidewalk and tripped, landing face first on the pavement. Around her people walked on. Shakily she got to her feet and made her way towards the tower. She made it through the front door before the receptionist recognized her and instantly called out her name while paging Tony.

"Oh Lola! Sweetie come here." He receptionist called out. Lola looked at the receptionist with a dazed look. She smiled slightly when she recognized her and held out her arms to be picked up. The receptionist quickly swooped down and gathered the little girl into her arms.

"Contact Mr Stark!" She hissed at her coworker. She held Lola close stroking her hair waiting for Pepper or Tony to show up. About five minutes later, Tony charged through the door. His hair in a worse mess than usual; his eyes wild. When he spotted Lola, he dropped to his knees and held out his arms for her, gathering her against his chest. Lola's hugged back, burying her face against her father's chest. When Tony noticed her badly bruised hand, a rush of harsh rage washed through him.

"Call for an ambulance." He muttered to the receptionist who was on her feet charging for the phone as quickly as she could. They stayed huddled on the floor for ten minutes before the paramedics arrived. They helped Lola into the back of the ambulance along with Tony who shot everyone a quick message.

_Shes bk shes alive going 2 hspitl!_

As he sat down beside his daughter, she handed him the crumpled note Doom had placed in her hand just before leaving her. Tony opened it and read Doom's cramped writing.

**I took your child without anyone to see or stop me. Imagine what I could have done to her. Doom does hope you keep a better eye on her in the future. My regard, Dr. Doom.**

Tony scowled and shoved the note in his pocket for later. A threat if he had ever seen one. Pepper met them at the hospital. Her eyes were red and puffy and she cried as she held her little girl in her arms after nine days. They were ushered to a hospital room where they did tests on Lola, finally deducing that she was heavily drugged and three of her fingers were sprained. Tony had reached his point.

The rest of the team arrived together, but Lola was sleeping. Thor had taken one look at her and was unable to stay. He left with rugged apologies and saying he had to get away. Tony understood. Rhodey had called and asked if she was alright and assured Tony he was going to look for Doom. Natasha and Clint left Lola a stuffed bear while Steve left her roses and chocolates from Fury, Coulson and Maria Hill. Bruce too was unable to stay for long. When Lola awoke, it was only her parents left.

She was able to return home that evening. Tony carried her against his chest as she sleepily hugged the bear in her arms. Her hand nicely bandaged. She snuggled against Tony's shoulder and sleepily told him that she had missed him.

She did not return to school that week, the week after was her birthday. Back at school all the students demanded answers and Lola grew frustrated and the next person who asked her what happened; she smacked in the mouth with her uninjured hand. She was put in the corner for 5 minutes, but her teacher privately apologized and told her just to come to her if anyone bothered her.

* * *

Lola's birthday was a quiet affair. Her classmates came over, she ignored most of them in favor of Caleb. When the other children went home, she and Caleb watched reruns of Game of Thrones. Caleb had compared Lola to Arya Stark. Lola had almost kissed him for that.

Almost.

She did not see Thor that year.

Pepper and Tony watched her more anxiously now. Doom had yet to be spotted. The note her left was read by each Avenger before being sealed away. She was getting older. No longer a baby, but still so young. Tony could only think to have her chaperoned from now on. What if next time, she was not returned?

**Saw the S.H.I.E.L.D trailer and Coulson lives! And he named the car Lola! I find that hilarious my head canon for my story is now that he asked little Lola what she should name his car and Lola being at that young self centered stage tells him to name it Lola.**


End file.
